5th Melodia
by Panda Ani D
Summary: Dos mundos opuestos. Se necesitan dos personas para amar y un solo amor. 5 melodías diferentes en una vida, el amor lo puedes encontrar justo cuando estas llorando y huyendo de él. Ji Hoo tendrá el cambio más grande de su vida. BBF Hearstring
1. Capitulo 1 - Dos Historias

**Pues Bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fanfic. Como saben ni Heartstring ni Boys Before Flowers me pertenecen pero esta loca idea sí. Es mi segunda historia y espero la disfruten. Ya pues, no los entretengo más, les invito a leer.**

 _ **CAPITULO 1 "Dos Historias"**_

Un día cualquiera podría decirse, una chica caminaba sin rumbo fijo, quería huir no sabia que hacer con su vida. Inconscientemente llego al parque donde había caminado junto a él, al darse cuenta se sentó en un banco a llorar, ni siquiera le importo que en ese lugar estuviera alguien más.

-Para muchos es una falta de respeto que alguien se siente sin pedir permiso- escucho una voz masculina- pero como también me siento triste lo dejare pasar. - ella levanto el rostro apenada, dispuesta a dar una disculpa, pero se sorprendió al notar que aquel guapo muchacho también tenia lágrimas en el rostro.

-Discúlpeme, no quise ser maleducada- dijo inclinándose Él en cambio se mantuvo en silencio observando a aquella chica, era sencilla pero muy bonita, no entendía porque lloraba.- Presiento que este banco tiene algún imán para las lágrimas- comento ella, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Pues concuerdo contigo. Pero dime ¿Porque una chica tan bonita está llorando?

-Es una larga historia, pero no quiero aburrirlo con ella. Además ni lo conozco, no debería hablar con un extraño.

-Tienes razón así que me presentare. Me llamo Yoon Ji Hoo, tengo 24 años y soy estudiante de medicina, estoy finalizando mi ultimo año, bueno en realidad me graduó en tres días y tu?

-¿Yoon Ji Hoo? Ese nombre me parece haberlo escuchado, no se porqué. Bueno Me llamo Lee Kyu Won, tengo 22años. Estudio en cuarto año de Música Tradicional Coreana soy experta en Gugak.

-Oh, que maravilla. También me gusta la música, me especializo en el violín, guitarra y piano.- Dijo él sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en dos días- Pero ahora que nos conocemos ¿porque no me cuentas que te ocurre? A veces es mejor desahogarse que guardarlo. Y ¿que mejor con alguien que no conoce a los involucrados? Anda cuéntame

-Vale, pero solo si usted me cuenta que le sucede ¿esta bien?

-Acepto- Dijo muy poco convencido- Te escucho.

-Ok, contare todo desde el principio. Como le dije estudio música tradicional, hace poco participe en un musical en conmemoración al 100° aniversario de la universidad, cosa que me trajo muchos problemas, pues yo era de la parte musical que seria la fusión de mi banda de música tradicional y una banda de música moderna, aunque al final se decidió que seria la actriz principal. A ultimo momento le deje el papel a la hija del presidente quien también opto por él, pero tuvo un problema en su garganta, necesitaba una operación y no podía cantar, así que ella actuó y en su lugar cante yo. Todos la aplaudían sin saber que la voz del musical fue la mía, cuando llegaron los reporteros en su declaración me dio los créditos, en parte bueno y en parte no. Días después un productor encantado con la actuación nos ofreció trabajo interesados en grabar un álbum de la banda moderna y la banda Gugak conmigo cantando, pero claro primero nos querían ver cantar, pero justamente el día de la presentación coincidía con el concurso anual de Música Tradicional y yo era participante. Mi abuelo un gran interprete y artista de la música tradicional me prohibió ir a la presentación, y obligada fui al concurso, pero ese día decidí arriesgarme y mi novio...- ella hizo una mueca de dolor, cosa que Ji Hoo no paso por alto- Ex novio... él me fue a buscar, pero al salir tropecé con el traje y cuando el trato de sostenerme caímos.. Se lastimo la mano por mi culpa- dijo comenzando a sollozar.

Ji Hoo por reflejo coloco su mano en su hombro, en señal de consuelo- calmate, si no quieres continuar esta bien.

-No se preocupe, ya comencé así que terminare de contarle.-Suspiro profundamente y continuo el relato- En la presentación él no toco muy bien por el dolor en la muñeca, así que al final solo se interesaron por mi voz, me ofrecieron firmar un contrato y realizar algunos estudios en el extranjero por un año.. Desde ese entonces él estaba extraño y tenia vendada la mano, aunque negaba que le doliera. Un día fui a verlo tocar, pues su banda realizaba toques en un club cercano a la universidad y vi como le fue imposible tocar. Justo hoy decidida a rechazar la oferta para quedarme a su lado fui a hablar con él y... me... me terminó, me dijo que me fuera lejos, que no quería saber de mi... No se... ¿Que debo hacer? No me dio explicaciones, solo me dijo que me fuera...- Kyu Won comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y Ji Hoo volvió a colocar su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Calmate. ¿No has pensado que tal vez te termino para que tu cumplieras tu sueño? Tal vez piensa que él seria un obstáculo

-Lo pensé, de verdad quise creer eso. Pero si fuera así entonces ¿para que eramos novios?. Una pareja es para apoyarse en las buenas y malas, no para que en la primera de cambio huya. Por que entonces eso significa que el amor no fue tan fuerte como para permanecer juntos. Si yo no me iba era para estar con él, no por él. Quería acompañarlo, apoyarlo porque pensé que eso hacían los novios. Pero él solo prefirió dejarme, eso no es fácil para mi, se supone que el amor es sacrificio, es abandonarse a sí mismo por la persona amada, ¿pero que pasa si no te valora? Quedas con el corazón roto, con tu personalidad perdida y sin esperanza de volverte a enamorar, ¿para que? Para no sufrir a causa de una nueva desilusión- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando al cielo y luego poso su miranda en el joven a su lado, quien la miraba interrogante.- ¿que ocurre? ¿Lo aburrí o le parezco una idiota?

-Ninguna de las mencionadas. Solo que describió exactamente como me siento.

-¿Cuéntame que te ocurrió a ti?

-No tengo ánimos, es muy aburrido.

-Oh Vaya llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿no tienes palabra?- Esto hirió el orgullo de Ji Hoo.

-Esta bien. Bueno cuando estaba en mi ultimo año de secundaria la conocí, una chica fuera de convencionalismos, bonita, gritona, grosera, sincera y sin filtro. Yo era uno de los cuatros chicos más populares de- Ji Hoo lo pensó y decidió omitir algo de información, aunque la chica no le parecía mala, tal vez cambiaría con él si lo reconoce- del colegio. Ella cambio la vida de todos nosotros, pero en especial la mía, yo dure años encaprichado con una amiga de la infancia, pero cuando la conocí a ella, todo fue diferente yo... yo... Bueno el hecho es que Me enamore de la novia de mi mejor amigo, y hoy ellos... ellos se acaban de comprometer, se casan en... en dos semanas.- Él no pudo continuar, comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ella solo se limito a tomar su mano y dijo.

-Tranquilo, ambos la estamos pasando mal, pero todo se resolverá. Jajaja mi viaje sale en dos semanas.- el levanto su mirada, con la mano libre limpio su rostro y la miró.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, eres muy madura- Dijo mirándola fijamente, ella también lo hizo y sonrió

-Oh no- dijo viendo la hora- debo irme, mi abuelo debe estar esperándome

-¿puedo acompañarte? Mi carro esta cerca, sera más rápido así.

-Oh no es necesario, no me gustaría molestar además la parada de bus esta muy cerca.

-No es molestia, insisto, déjame llevarte.- dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa, a lo que Kyu Won suspiro resignada.

-Esta bien, por lo visto crees que tu sonrisa compra a las personas.

-No lo pienso, pero no puedes negar que funciona muy bien- Ambos reían sin cesar, ella se sorprendió al ver el bonito convertible blanco que el manejaba, tanto que dudo subirse. Superado el problema viajaron sin preocupación o incomodidad, Kyu Won le iba indicando por donde dirigirse mientras conversaban trivialidades, hasta que por fin llegaron.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, de aquí puedo caminar sola.

-A la orden, pero me asegurare de que llegues bien, te dejare en la puerta de tu casa.

-Oh no, esta bien, solo es una cuadra.

-Exacto, esta bien acompañarte- dijo Ji Hoo con su arrebatadora sonrisa y como todo un caballero tomando su mano.

-Otra vez esa sonrisa, ¿Crees que me compraras con ella?- dijo ella divertida.

-Por lo visto si, pues estas caminando.- ambos comenzaron a reír despreocupados, sin notar que alguien los veía a la distancia.

Ya en la puerta no sabían como despedirse, se mantuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que el decidió hablar.

-Pues ya estas en casa, sana y salva, ahora me retiro.

-Muchas gracias, por acompañarme y... escucharme.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme compañía- dijo sonriendo tímidamente, una de esas pocas sonrisas que casi nadie conocía

Justo cuando ella iba hablar la puerta comenzó abrirse, dejando a dos jóvenes en expectativas, una más que otro.

-¿Piensas quedarte a vivir en la entrada?- dijo el abuelo malhumorado, ella no pudo responder pues él al notar al acompañante de su nieta hablo rápidamente- ¿quien es usted joven?

-Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Yoon Ji Hoo, tengo 24 años, estoy en el ultimo año de Medicina. . Dijo el joven dando una reverencia.

-Yo soy el abuelo de Kyu Won, Lee Dong Jin.

-¿El Maestro de Música tradicional Lee Dong Jin? Mi abuelo es un fan de sus temas y en la fundación tenemos todos sus discos- dijo emocionado Ji Hoo.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Fundación? OMO ¡Espera! Yoon... ¿Eres Nieto del Presidente Yoon Seok Young?- pregunto sorprendido y alegre el Maestro Lee.

-Si Señor, ese es mi abuelo. Es un honor conocerlo.

-¿Que? ¿Eres el heredero de la Fundación Yoon?- pregunto atónita Kyu Won.

-Esta chica- el abuelo le dio un bastonazo por la cabeza, cosa que hizo reír a Ji Hoo- no seas irrespetuosa, pero.. ¿como se conocen?- dijo viendo extrañado a los chicos.

-Pues nos conocimos en el parque y me ofrecí a traerla. Pienso que valió la pena, mi abuelo no me creerá que lo conocí.

-¿Le gustaría que le cuente sobre mis inicios y experiencias musicales?

-Oh, abuelo el Sr. Yoon ya tiene que irse es muy tarde, ¿verdad?- Kyu Won le hacia señas a Ji Hoo para que negara, pero él no quiso.

-Me encantaría, no tengo nada más que hacer, y pienso que sera un honor.

-Perfecto, pues pase adelante, bienvenido.- dijo el abuelo entrando a la casa, Ji Hoo detrás de él, pero Kyu Won lo agarro del brazo y le dijo.

-¿Estas loco? Te arrepentirás de haber aceptado, no querrás verme más- esto ultimo se le escapo inconscientemente, haciendo que ella se tapara la boca avergonzada.

-Jaja no lo estoy, de verdad quiero escucharlo. Y tranquila ahora somos amigos, claro que querré verte, por algo quise saber donde vivías- dijo para luego voltearse a seguir al abuelo, mientras que Kyu Won todavía procesaba aquellas palabras que el joven heredero le había dicho, hasta que... Lo vio.

-Lee Shin.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, pues le cuento que esta historia nació por un sueño que tuve. Pase el día buscando un dorama donde Park Shin Hye y Kim Hyung Joong trabajaran juntos que en la noche cuando dormía soñé con ellos, y pues me dio la inspiración para escribir esta LOCA LOCA historia. Espero que les guste, y si no, pues me dejan sus tomates en una cesta, así los vendo para poder ganarme la vida. Espero sus reviews, please díganme que les parece.**

 **Por cierto, además de mandarle un saludo grandotote a mi mejor amiga la Keisha de mi corazón, quiero saludar a una nueva amiga que además esta leyendo mi otro fanfics (claro traduciéndolo), ella es Coreana, y estoy contenta de saber que le gusta mi escritura Lee Ji Hyun, Gracias.**

 **Nos leemos...**

 **Panda Ani D.**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Yo la Protegere

**Como saben ni Heartstring ni Boys Before Flowers me pertenecen pero esta loca idea sí. Wow tarde, pero espero la disfruten...**

 **CAPITULO 2 "Yo la protegeré"**

-Lee Shin...

Él se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella, pero aun así lo pudo ver, y decir su nombre, él se acerco a ella, se notaba claramente malhumorado.

-¿Se puede saber quien es ese hombre con el que llegas? - dijo el chico con un tono reclamante. Ella se puso nerviosa pero se agarro de la poquita serenidad que podía adquirir y le respondió.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo dando la vuelta para intentar entrar a casa, pero la tomo del brazo detuviendola.

-¿Que crees que haces? Aun no termino de hablar- dijo el tratando de retenerla un poco más.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, te agradezco me sueltes, ya dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir ¿o se te olvido?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia y también su fortaleza pues las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, hasta que...

-Kyu Won, ¿porque no entras? El Maestro...- Ji Hoo vio al chico apretando el brazo de ella, y a ella con los ojos aguados y dijo- ¿Estas bien? Disculpe ¿puede soltar a la señorita?

-Estoy b...

-Ella esta hablando conmigo, no te metas- dijo Lee Shin aumentando el agarre.

-¡Suéltame! Me lastimas...- se quejo Kyu Won.

Kyu Won no termino de hablar pues Ji Hoo actuó inesperadamente (aun para él). Agarro a Lee Shin por la camisa y lo pego contra la pared, él de la impresión soltó a Kyu Won y Ji Hoo hablo, pues ya había entendido que él era el patán que hizo llorar a su nueva amiga.

-Te lo diré solo una vez, alejate de ella, pues yo no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar. Ella no está sola. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, así que no te vuelvas a acercar, yo ahora estoy con ella- Ji Hoo miraba fijamente a Lee Shin, quien trataba de zafarse

Ji Hoo lo soltó y escolto a una atónita Kyu Won adentro de la casa. Lee Shin estaba recostado a la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento e intentando inútilmente de detener las lágrimas, miro al cielo mientras susurraba:

 _La perdí, por no arruinar su sueño la perdí, ella el amor de mi vida. Yo quería estar a su lado en logros y perdidas, en las buenas y malas, quería protegerla, pero ella ya tiene quien la proteja... ¡NO! Averiguare quien es él, y la recuperare. Pensé que era lo mejor para ella, pero no para mi, la amo y no puedo estar sin ella. Verla de la mano con ese tipo, sonriendo mientras yo he sufrido todo el día, me lleno de ira, sé que no debí tratarla de esa manera ni lastimarla, pero no quería que se fuera con él, pero fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, La recuperare, ella aun me ama, él solo es un aparecido y no me la quitará._

Con esa determinación Lee Shin entro a su casa, dispuesto a cambiar el error que había cometido, y del cual se arrepentía

...

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Ji Hoo miro a Kyu Won que miraba sus pies.

-Disculpa por lo de hace un momento, no me gustan las injusticias y menos la violencia, pero no podía soportar que él te tratara así ¿estas bien?- Kyu Won no levantaba el rostro, el joven temió haberla asustado.

-Ett... Etto... Estoy bien, solo... solo...- empezó a tartamudear ella.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-No... No me asustaste, gracias. Gracias por ayudarme- por fin ella lo miro, pero había algo diferente en su mirada.

-No me agradezcas, cualquiera en mi lugar lo fuese hecho.

-Ne... Pero, ¿es cierto eso que le dijiste?- dijo ella tímidamente mirando a otro lado.

-¿Lo de que no estas sola?- ella asintió- Si, es cierto. Si bien nos acabamos de conocer, pero conoces mucho de mi y yo de ti para ser el primer día. Y soy una persona de palabra, no te dejare sola. Lo Prometo- dijo dándole la sonrisa más sincera que poseía, a lo que ella solo asintió sonrojada.

-Esa sonrisa no funcionara...

-Jajaja pero aceptaste. Vamos, el maestro está esperando.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, Kyu Won le deseo suerte Ji Hoo, imaginando que seria la ultima vez que lo vería

-¿Porque tardaron tanto? Seguro esta muchacha estuvo molestando- dijo el maestro Lee Dong Jin.

-No Señor, ella solo me hablo de usted, estoy ansioso de conocer su historia- dijo muy sinceramente el Joven, cosa que extraño a la pobre Kyu Won.

-Bien. Hey tu, no te quedes allí, ofrécele algo de beber a mi invitado.- le dijo el Maestro a Kyu Won.

-Si- salio ella rápidamente

-Bueno, cuando tenia 14 años...

...

Dos horas, dos benditas horas habían pasado y aun no salían, ya se imaginaba al pobre desmayado o tan entumecido que no podría levantarse. Se sentía mal, no debió permitir que entrara a esa tortura, o para ser fiel a la verdad lo era para todos, pero a ella le agradaba. Kyu Won creció con las enseñanzas del abuelo, era muy normal, y de vez en cuando quería escuchar aquellas historias que tanto la habían fascinado de pequeña, y es que el amor por la música tradicional no solo fue por obligación, sino por pasión, una pasión que nació en su corazón desde su primer recuerdo.

 _Una niña estaba sentada en su habitación, extrañaba mucho a su papá, y no sabia como entretenerse, de repente escucho un sonido y como niña curiosa empezó a buscar de donde provenía_

 _Al salir a la sala se dio cuenta que el sonido venia de la habitación de su abuelo, con cautela abrió la puerta y se quedo asombrada, vio a su abuelo tocando un instrumento muy extraño, y no solo eso también cantaba, ella cerro sus ojos pues eran notas que la calmaban y la hacían olvidar toda su tristeza._

 _-Kyu Won ¿que haces allí?- la mencionada abrió sus ojos de golpe, pues el abuelo la había descubierto y ella tenia miedo de que la regañara por estar espiando- ¿te gusta lo que escuchas?- ella solo pudo asentir- bueno escucha un poco más- el abuelo comenzó a cantar y tocar otra pieza, un poco más animada que la anterior pero que a Kyu Won le gustaba igual._

 _-Abuelito... ¿como sabes tocar y cantar así? Kyu Won no sabe ¿me enseñarías a tocar así como tu?- lo dicho asombro mucho al abuelo, pues si bien quería preparar a su nieta como su heredera en la música tradicional, no espero que ella se lo pidiera._

 _-Claro Kyu Won, pero debes saber que yo cuando empecé no sabia nada. Cuando tenia 14 años..._

Kyu Won sonreía al recordar esos momentos de su niñez, a pesar de pelear siempre con su abuelo ellos era muy unidos, ella lo quería muchísimo y lo iba extrañar al momento de irse, así como a su papá.

-Sabia que tenias problemas, pero no que estabas loca. Riéndote sola- la voz del abuelo la saco de su ensoñación- rápido busca agua, tengo mucha sed.

-Abuelo y Ji Hoo?- pregunto con temor.

-Se quedo revisando algunos artículos viejos, busca agua y llévale. Ese muchacho si que vale la pena, ¿sera soltero?- dijo el maestro, pues cada vez que conocía a un buen muchacho buscaba la forma de comprometerlo con su nieta, así como había hecho con muchos músicos y con el Director del musical

-Abuelo, no diga eso- dijo sonrojada Kyu Won.

-Lo digo porque no seria mala idea, es un buen muchacho. Tu también eres una buena muchacha que se merece lo mejor a pesar de ser una cabeza hueca.

-Abuelo...

-Yo también pienso los mismo Señor- Ji Hoo estaba de pie en el umbral de la habitación, ni el abuelo ni Kyu Won se habían dado cuenta de su presencia- Kyu Won se merece lo mejor del mundo, aunque a decir verdad no se si yo lo sea, si estoy soltero, pero estoy muy roto, solo podría lastimarla.

-Joven lo mejor de estar roto por dentro es que existe la posibilidad de repararnos y poder quedar mucho mejor que antes, pero no empeorar, pues el mal ya esta hecho. La sinceridad es más profunda cuando hemos transcurrido por la mentira- el abuelo dijo esto mientras que ambos jóvenes se veían sonrojados sin saber que decir.- Bueno... bueno se le hará tarde para ir a casa, el Presidente Yoon podría preocuparse, sera bienvenido cuando desee y el también. Kyu Won acompáñalo a la salida.

-Gracias Maestro Lee, a mi abuelo le encantara acompañarme, muy pronto recibirá una invitación nuestra. Gracias por contarme su vida, muchas gracias, sabia que su carrera había sido interesante pero escucharlo del propio Lee Dong Jin... fue asombroso.

-Fue un gusto, después de Kyu Won nadie más se había quedado hasta el final de la historia, fue un honor que el heredero de la Fundación Yoon la haya escuchado.

Kyu Won que por fin había reaccionado luego de lo que dijo el abuelo hablo- ¿de verdad te gusto?

-Aun estoy aquí, no he salido corriendo ¿o si?- Ji Hoo le dio una de sus sonrisas a Kyu Won- por ahora me retiro. Buenas noches Maestro- dijo con una reverencia, y salio de la sala acompañado de Kyu Won.

Afuera mantenían un largo silencio, que parecía que ninguno quería romper. Hasta que...

-¡Disculpa!- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego comenzar a reír

-Señorita de verdad fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido, espero podamos seguir siendo amigos- dijo Ji Hoo sonriendo.

-Claro, pero esa sonrisa no me compra- dijo entre risas Kyu Won.

-Pero por lo que veo aceptaste- Ji Hoo inesperadamente tomo la mano de la joven y la beso, como todo un caballero, pero aun así dicho acto lo sorprendió a él mismo, pues no recordaba haberlo hecho ni con Jan Di. Kyu Won también estuvo sorprendida, pero no tanto como cierta persona que observaba a lo lejos con rabia incrementándose dentro de sí.

Ji Hoo comenzó a caminar, dejando a una muy anonadada Kyu Won, pero de repente se detuvo y le dijo.

-¡Kyu Won!

-¿Si? Dime.- respondió ella, saliendo del shock de hace un momento.

-¿Estarás ocupada el viernes?- pregunto el futuro medico con una amplia sonrisa.

-No, creo que no ¿porque?

-Te gustaría... ¿Quisieras acompañarme al acto de graduación? Se que sera extraño, pero no tengo con quien ir, mis amigos y abuelo irán, pero habrá un baile y se debe llevar una pareja y pues...

-Claro Ji Hoo, te acompañare- dijo Kyu Won.

-¿Eh De verdad aceptas? ¡Que bien!- Ji Hoo emocionado se acerco a ella, e inconscientemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero luego de hacerlo se sonrojo al igual que ella, y para evitar la vergüenza le dio la vuelta y la metió a su casa- Hasta pronto Kyu Won, luego vendré a darte los detalles, Buenas noches- y cerro la puerta.

Ji Hoo se apoyo en la pared y se toco sus labios, ese dia había sido muy extraño y el no había actuado como lo hace normalmente, pero aun así le había gustado, y no sabia por qué pero aquella chica le agradaba mucho. Él fue sincero al invitarla, no quería ir solo, se deprimiría, tal vez el destino, tal vez Dios lo llevo hasta ese parque, para que la conociera, tal vez ella desviaría su atención de todo el dolor. No quería esperar llegar a casa y contarle todo a su abuelo, sobretodo el haber conocido al gran Maestro Lee Dong Jin, por eso camino lo mas rápido que pudo, se monto en su auto y partió

Mientras en el piso se encontraba un chico, con los brazos en las rodillas y su cabeza escondida entre ellos, llorando por lo visto anteriormente. Si él no la fuese alejado, quien estaría acompañándola en ese momento seria él, no aquel extraño. Pero el la recuperaría, el conseguiría su perdón

_000_

Ya había llegado el gran día, el dia anterior Ji Hoo la había ido a visitar, una visita muy rápida debía aclarar. Fue a pedirle permiso al abuelo (que por supuesto había aceptado), le dijo a que hora la recogería y antes de irse le dio una gran caja a Kyu Won y le dijo "Como aceptaste acompañarme, este sera mi regalo... espero verte con el puesto" y así sin más se fue.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirándose en el espejo sin poder creérselo, no solo era un vestido, sino también zapatos de tacón, bolso y accesorios a juego. Quería pensar que estaba loco, pero justo en ese momento le parecía que estaba delirando, como regalare semejantes cosas, debían ser caras, pero no podía negar que eran bellas, y en ella la hacían resaltar.

El vestido era strapless blanco cruzado en la espalda, la falda del vestido era azul y caía de su cintura hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, pero en la parte de atrás llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, los tacones de plataforma blancos con destellos azules, los brazaletes eran muy bonitos encajaban a la perfección con el vestido, aunque ella pensó que le hacia falta un collar. El bolso era mediano, blanco con el broche azul y un adorno a un lado, que tenia una KW azul y JH blanca entrecruzadas.

Kyu Won miraba extrañada el pequeño adorno, cuando abrió el bolso encontró una cajita junto a una pequeña nota que decía:

 _ **Espero te guste mi regalo,**_

 _ **debes estar preguntándote el porque de ese adorno,**_

 _ **pues tu abuelo me dijo que te gustaba mucho el color azul**_

 _ **y a mi me gusta el blanco, y como el bolso sera tuyo y el**_

 _ **regalo te lo di yo...**_

Kyu Won no pudo evitar sonreír, pero todo era... demasiado. Ella abrió la cajita y su sorpresa fue mayor, allí había un relicario en forma de corazón, era plateado, pero sus bordes tenían lineas blancas y azules cruzadas entre sí, y en la parte de atrás las iniciales de ambos escritas igual. En la cajita había otra nota:

 _ **Espero que sea nuestra foto la que esté en ese lugar,**_

 _ **mi mayor regalo, pero con una promesa y petición:**_

 _ **¿Te gustaría darme una oportunidad?**_

 _ **No prometo ser lo que esperabas, solo espero ser lo**_

 _ **que necesites.**_

 _ **Si aceptas colocate el collar, si no**_ **regresame la caja vacía**

Kyu Won quedo sin habla, no se espero eso, no podía negar que en esos tres días no paraba de pensar en él, además el abuelo no era de mucha ayuda, pues todos los días siempre hablaba de él. Pero algo si era cierto, en esos tres días no había pensado mucho en Lee Shin, podía decir que nada en realidad, sus pensamientos eran hacia cierto futuro medico, pero... era muy pronto todo eso.

...

Eran las tres de la tarde, y ya estaba lista, su cabello estaba sujeto, lo cual le daba un aire elegante, pero bastante juvenil. Salio a la sala para esperar a que Ji Hoo la fuera a buscar y se encontró con el abuelo.

-¿Lee Kyu Won? ¿eres tu?- el abuelo a miraba de arriba abajo.

-Si, abuelo ¿que sucede? ¿Me veo mal?- dijo ella dudando pues nunca había visto a su abuelo con esa expresión

-No, te ves bellísima. Mi nieta ya es toda una mujer, no se en que momento creciste tanto- dijo el abuelo abrazando a su nieta, cosa que extraño aun más a la joven, todo era muy inesperado esos últimos días. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el abuelo la soltó- espera aquí, yo iré a recibirlo.

-Buenas tardes Maestro- dijo Ji Hoo con una reverencia- ¿Como se encuentra? Disculpe que haya llegado tan temprano.

-No se preocupe joven, mi nieta ya esta lista. Además Felicitaciones por su logro de hoy, espero que disfrute su día y sea un excelente Medico.

-Muchas Gracias Señor.

-Por cierto, cuida mucho a mi nieta, y de ante mano cierra la boca- esto ultimo Ji Hoo no lo entendió, pero entro detrás del Maestro.

Su mayor sorpresa al llegar a la sala, vio a una completamente diferente y bella Kyu Won, estaba sin habla. Estaba radiante, tanto que pensó que podría enamorar a cualquier hombre, y en ese momento ese hombre era él.

Kyu Won estaba de la misma manera, Ji Hoo estaba guapísimo, tenia un traje blanco, pero su chaleco y corbata eran azules como el vestido de Kyu Won, también en el bolsillo de su saco un adorno igual al que ella tenia en su bolso lucia junto con un pañuelo azul. Se veía hermoso, tenia un aura tan sincero, sencillo pero llamativo, una presencia que enamoraría a su paso, y ella temía caer también

Fue el abuelo quien rompió el silencio.

-Bueno jóvenes deberían irse o acaso ¿se quedaran toda la noche mirándose uno al otro?- esto llamo la atención de ambos, que sonrojados miraron a otro lado. Ji Hoo se acerco a tomar la mano para escoltarla, pero se detuvo al notar que ella no usaba el collar, por lo que comprendió que en cualquier momento ella le daría la caja. Tomo su mano un poco triste, y le hizo una reverencia al abuelo- cuídense, saludos a tu abuelo Ji Hoo y nuevamente felicidades. Portate bien Kyu Won.

-Hasta luego abuelo, cuidate.

-Señor, no la traeré tan tarde. Cuídese

Y así la pareja salio de la casa, Ji Hoo abrió caballerosamente la puerta de Kyu Won, ella entro al auto, luego entro al asiento del piloto y partieron.

-Estas hermosa...- Dijo Ji Hoo mirando al frente.

-Ett... Gracias Ji Hoo, tu estas muy guapo- dijo tímidamente

-La Caja- dijo de repente Ji Hoo.

-¿Caja?- pregunto Kyu Won extrañada.

-Si. No tienes puesto el relicario, así que comprendo tu respuesta. Dame la caja de una vez, no te reprocho nada en serio.

-Antes dime ¿porque quieres que te de una oportunidad?, ¿quieres olvidarla, aun a costa de nuestro sufrimiento?- pregunto Kyu Won, Ji Hoo estaciono el carro en la orilla de la carretera y la miro.

-No es por ella. Te aclaro algo, yo no pienso lastimar a nadie. Si, me enamore de ella. Si, he sufrido. Si, la quiero olvidar. Si, todos estos benditos tres días he estado pensando en ti, tanto que ni en ella he pensado. No puedo decir que es, pero es así. Me estoy volviendo loco de tanto pensar en ti, y no podía esperar para verte. ¿Porque quiero una oportunidad? Porque me agradas, siento una fuerte necesidad de estar a tu lado, de cuidarte y protegerte, de conocerte. Lo que dijo el abuelo me dio mucho que pensar, y por eso tome esa decisión No te estoy pidiendo que seamos novios o nos casemos ya, solo te pido una oportunidad, de conocerte y tu me conozcas bien, de que me veas como un hombre y yo verte como una mujer y no como una amiga. Todo con calma y sin prisa, quiero que si algo se da entre nosotros sea sincero, pues se que ambos estamos muy rotos y...

-Ji Hoo...

-No, no digas nada, dame la caja- dijo él extendiendo su mano.

-¡NO! ¿Me puedes escuchar?, quería saber porque, por que querías una oportunidad, para saber que no estaba equivocada en la decisión que tome.

-¿Eh? ¿Cual decisión?

-No usare el relicario, no aun. No te entregare la caja, no lo haré. Vamos a conocernos, vamos a sanarnos mutuamente, apoyándonos y avanzando juntos. Decidí, que en el momento que use el relicario sera cuando me sienta lista, cuando crea que podemos darnos una oportunidad juntos. ¿Aceptas eso?

-Vaya... Si, me parece bien, así estarás segura. Pero te digo algo, en el momento que te coloques ese collar y me lo digas, ya no hay vuelta atrás, No te voy a soltar jamas.

-Jajaja Me parece bien, porque si eso ocurre, espero no querer estar sola.

Ji Hoo arranco el carro, ya con mucho más animo. Dirigiéndose a su fiesta de graduación junto a una bella compañía. Kyu Won estaba feliz, lo acababa de conocer, pero él era muy diferente, justo en ese momento él era quien llenaba sus pensamientos.

¿Que deparara la fiesta? ¿Acaso son malas decisiones? ¿Qué hará Lee Shin para recuperar el amor de Kyu Won, acaso podrá hacerlo?.

El amor no es forzado, pero una decisión puede abrir la puerta del corazón...

Continuara...

 ** _Cuando sufres tanto quisieras que llegara_**

 _ **alguien o algo que te ayude a sanar,**_

 _ **que te brinde felicidad y a veces ocurre, llega**_

 _ **inesperadamente y cambia tu mundo,**_

 _ **todo lo que conocías, te cambia a ti y vez un nuevo**_

 _ **arcoiris luego de aquella tormenta cruel.**_

 **0_0_0_0_0_0**

 **Esta historia es algo que soñé y poco a poco espero agarre fuerza la trama. Una idea más loca que la anterior, pero a mi me gusta jajaja. Kyu Won y Ji Hoo, algo que comenzará gota a gota, el amor no se da de la noche a la mañana todo el tiempo y a veces no es amor a primera vista, esta historia se basara en las decisiones que nuestros personajes tomen, pero... Lee Shin también tiene protagonismo, a veces cometemos errores pero anhelamos el perdón de la persona amada, ¿nos esforzamos por recuperarla o solo nos quedamos lamentando lo que pudo haber sido?. El final dependerá de la decisión que cada uno tome. Y ustedes... ¿Esperaran el otro capitulo o lamentaran no llevar al final esta historia? Ustedes deciden.**

 **Ehhh mis queridos lectores que drama arriba ¿no? Realmente no se que paso, me deje llevar Buajajaja. Espero les gustara, si no, pues los tomates en una cestica y por favor cuchillos noooo... Sé que muchas aman a Ji Hoo como yo y no se esperaban otro triangulo amoroso, pero... la mente es así, algo llega y tienes que escribir y escribir, ustedes me entienden. Graaacias por todas sus opiniones, solo les pido no tengan expectativas, solo... solo déjense sorprender.**

 **Esta historia tiene mucho para dar y aparecerán personajes de otros dramas y... (Oh no ¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!) pasaran cosas de otros dramas, así que si tienes algo o algún personaje de otro drama, serie, manga, novela, lo que sea, que te haya gustado, pues deja tu sugerencia abajito, luego haré una lista de los posibles candidatos y votaremos (Jajaja siempre he querido hacer esto), espero su apoyo.**

 **Nos leemos...**

 **Panda Ani D.**


End file.
